


Chapter 1 – The First Confession

by testy, testy2



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy2/pseuds/testy2





	1. Chapter 1

  


**[](AuthorsNote.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](KingoftheHill.html)**  
---|---  
  
**Chapter 1 – The First Confession**

Steve McGarrett looked up at the clock. Eleven o’clock on a Friday night. _Nothing more I can do here today. Might as well knock off and go home,_ he thought. 

The telephone rang. 

“McGarrett.” 

“Steve...Chin here.” Chin Ho Kelly sounded hesitant. “I just got a call from Yuki down at Mama’s Bar. She says Danny’s there, and he’s pretty out of it. She doesn’t want him driving home like that, but I’ve got two kids sick with the flu, and my wife is exhausted from staying up with them last night....” 

“You stay with your kids. I’ll take him home,” McGarrett assured Chin. 

“Go easy on him, boss...he was really broken up about what happened today.” 

“He’s going to have to grow a thicker skin if he wants to be a cop,” McGarrett snapped, then in a gentler voice said, “Don’t worry, Chin, I won’t chew him out.”  
  


At Mama’s Bar, a dive favored by law enforcement, McGarrett found Danny at one end of the bar, slumped over and mumbling, a half-empty glass of beer and an empty shot glass in front of him. Yuki, the establishment’s regular waitress, hurried over. 

“Boilermakers, Yuki?” McGarrett asked, raising his eyebrows. “You know you’re not supposed to serve an intoxicated customer.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. McGarrett, but he seemed OK until the last one. He kept going on about some girl, and I felt sorry for him.” 

McGarrett settled Danny’s tab, then said, “Come on, Danny, let’s go,” draping Danny’s arm over his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. “Yuki, help me with the door, will you?” 

“Steve?” Danny asked, his voice slurred. “...’m sorry, Steve, I blew it. Looked right in my eyes....” he trailed off. 

“I know, Danny,” McGarrett said gently, steering him towards the door. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Detective Williams’ car can stay here until he comes to pick it up,” Yuki told McGarrett. “He seemed so unhappy. You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take him home and tuck him into bed,” he reassured her. 

He propped Danny against the side of his car while he got the door open, then lowered him into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. 

“...right in my eyes...couldn’t reach her hand....” Danny was saying. “...she _screamed_...couldn’t help her...couldn’t....” 

“Easy, Danny, easy,” McGarrett said, putting his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I’m going to take you home now.” 

Behind the wheel, he realized that he didn’t actually know the address, and he was pretty sure that Danny in his current state would be no help. He sighed, leaned over, and slid his hand into Danny’s jacket to extract his wallet. Getting the address from his Five-O ID, McGarrett drove through the night-time streets of Honolulu to an attractive small high-rise building. 

“OK, Danny, you’re home,” McGarrett said, opening the passenger door. 

“Home?” Danny looked up blearily. 

McGarrett supported him up to the glass doors of the building, locked at this late hour. “Keys, Danny?” he asked. Danny was leaning against McGarrett’s shoulder, apparently dead to the world. “No, huh?” 

Taking a deep breath, McGarrett patted him down until he located a bunch of keys, then reached into his pants pocket and fished them out. Supporting Danny with one arm, he tried keys until one opened the door. 

Up in front of the door to Danny’s apartment, located from the building directory in the lobby, McGarrett repeated the process. “Danny, you should really get a girlfriend for this sort of thing,” McGarrett grumbled. “Although I suppose she wouldn’t be able to lift you.” 

“...girlfriend...Steve....” Danny mumbled disconnectedly as McGarrett attempted to get them both through the door, extracting the keys in the process. 

Inside, he leaned against the closed door and held Danny against himself with one arm while he tried to remove his jacket with the other. He unfastened Danny’s shoulder holster from his pants and leaned over to hang holster and gun from the coat rack by the door. While he was in the middle of this process Danny put his arms around McGarrett’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Steve was so startled that for a minute he kissed him back. 

Recalling himself, he pushed Danny gently away from him, having to catch him as he swayed. “Hey! Danny! I don’t know where you think you are, but it’s me, Steve!” 

“Yes, it’s you, Steve,” Danny said, clutching McGarrett’s shoulder. “Always been you, Steve...I...I take girls out, I try, but I never...never feel anything...not like with you....” 

He continued, “...always you, Steve, I don’t...I don’t know why...tried to ignore it....” Danny was leaning against McGarrett now, his head on his shoulder, supported by McGarrett’s left arm. 

“Oh, Danny....” McGarrett said, his voice a mixture of pain and resignation. He closed his eyes and put a hand over his face for a minute. He took a deep breath. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he said, as briskly as he could manage. 

“...bed...yes, Steve....” Danny said indistinctly against McGarrett’s jacket front. 

McGarrett managed to steer him through the living room and into the bedroom. Danny’s apartment was furnished in warm browns and tans, with tall shelves of books, quite tidy for a bachelor apartment. He noticed the model sailing ship he’d given Danny for Christmas last year on prominent display in the living room. Once in the bedroom, he guided Danny to the bed, pulled back the covers, and sat him on the edge. “Wait here, I’m going to get you a glass of water,” McGarrett told him. 

He filled a glass in the kitchen, somewhat surprised to see Danny still upright when he returned. He put the glass in Danny’s unresisting hand, steadying and guiding him while he drank from it. Setting the empty glass on the nightstand, McGarrett took another deep breath. “I’ve come this far, might as well finish the job,” he said to himself. 

He knelt to remove Danny’s shoes and socks, then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, revealing Danny’s muscular shoulders and chest. _I guess he actually uses those weights in the corner,_ Steve thought irrelevantly. 

“OK, Danny, stand up,” McGarrett said, half lifting him from the bed. He unfastened Danny’s pants and pulled them down with one hand, leaving him wearing only a pair of tight, black briefs. Danny had his arms around McGarrett’s neck again, and when he overbalanced onto the bed, he pulled McGarrett down with him so that he found himself lying sprawled full-length on top of an unclothed Danny. 

“Steve....” Danny said, smiling dreamily up at McGarrett. Then his eyelids fluttered closed and he went limp. 

McGarrett gently removed Danny’s arms from around his neck and pulled the bedcovers up to tuck him in. He sighed, patted Danny on the shoulder, and went out, leaving Danny’s clothing neatly folded and his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter with a note, “Your car is at Mama’s Bar.   –McGarrett”.  
  


Danny woke up the next morning in bed with a pounding headache. He mentally retraced the steps of the previous day. _That girl...oh, God, that_ scream, _but then...went to Mama’s Bar...wanted to do anything to forget that scream...Steve was there...took me home...Oh, God,_ Oh, GOD, _what did I_ say, _what did I_ do, _I...No, no, no, no, no! Oh, please, let that be another dream, please don’t let me have told Steve how I feel, don’t let me have actually_ kissed _him, oh,_ GOD! Danny’s thought processes caught up to the point where he had passed out in his bed. Under the combined weight of alcohol and memory, Danny staggered to the bathroom and threw up. 

He spent the weekend in agony. _Is there anything else I don’t remember? What does Steve think? He didn’t say anything, but he must be disgusted if he actually believes that I’m a...a....and in love with him....Can he forget it, assume I was just drunk? Oh,_ God, _what have I_ DONE?  
  


On Monday morning McGarrett sat in his office going through the motions. He felt like he hadn’t slept all weekend, ever since Danny’s confession. Instead he had lain awake wrestling with his conscience, trying to come to the decision he knew he must. He finally buzzed his receptionist and said, “May, tell Danny I want to see him.” 

Danny came in looking as though he were going to face a firing squad. He stood in front of McGarrett’s desk, looking down at his feet. “Steve, I’m really sorry. What I said...and...and did Friday night was inexcusable. I...I hope you can forget it happened.” 

“I’m sorry, Danny, I can’t.” 

“Steve....” Danny looked up pleadingly. McGarrett found he couldn’t meet that gaze, and looked down at his desk blotter. 

“I’m afraid we can’t be partners any longer. I’m reassigning you as Five-O’s liaison to HPD. You’ll work with a new partner there and also stay on top of all their cases. Take today off, then report tomorrow to Chief Dann.” 

“I’ll...go clean out my desk, then.” Danny was clearly making an effort to keep his voice steady, but wasn’t quite succeeding. 

“You’re still part of Five-O. You’ll keep your office. Report to Chin Ho on the major cases HPD is working.” _Why did I tell him to keep his office? The whole point was to arrange it so I wouldn’t have to see him every day,_ Steve thought.  
  


Tuesday morning. Chin Ho came into Steve’s office. Steve was sitting with his elbows propped on the desk and his face in his hands, looking over the tips of his fingers. 

“Steve...did something happen with Danny yesterday?” Chin asked hesitantly. 

“I’ve reassigned him as liaison to HPD. He’ll report to you on their cases.” McGarrett said tersely. 

“Danny isn’t your partner anymore?” 

“That’s what I said,” McGarrett snapped. “What about the lab report on the latest service station robbery?” 

“Not ready, yet, Boss,” Chin said. 

“Go tell Che Fong to put a move on it! Sooner or later those guys are going to shoot someone.” 

“Steve...whatever Danny said or did, can’t you let it go? He’s a good cop.” 

_“Who said he wasn’t?”_ McGarrett stood up, leaning forward with his hands on his desk. “I am not discussing my personnel decisions. Now go get me that lab report!” 

“Yes, Boss,” Chin said impassively, and turned and strode from the office. 

Steve sat down and put a hand over his eyes. _I had no choice. I’m only human. But no one will understand and I can never explain it to them. So, what’s new with this ‘stinking job’? That’s what Danny called it. Danny...I’m sorry, Danny. No choice at all._  
  


Kono came into McGarrett’s office holding a folder. “Here’s the lab report on the robbery, Boss. Is it true that you had a fight with Danny?” 

“Give me that report,” McGarrett snapped. 

Chin came in. “Anything new in the lab report?” he asked. 

He was followed by May and Jenny. “Mr. McGarrett, I just had a request from HPD for Danny’s personnel files. They said you reassigned him there?” Jenny sounded confused. 

“Is that why Danny looked so upset when he left yesterday?” May asked. 

“Well, it looks like everyone’s here now....” McGarrett began. 

“Except Danny,” Kono said under his breath. 

“...so I might as well announce that I’ve reassigned Danny as liaison to HPD. He’ll report to Five-O on HPD’s investigations and ensure that we work together smoothly,” McGarrett said. 

“Danny isn’t your partner anymore?” May asked. “Is that what this column means?” she said, holding out a folded newspaper. 

McGarrett glanced at the line in Eddie Sherman’s gossip column, “Danny Williams no longer McGarrett’s fair-haired boy?” He flung the newspaper into the trash can beside his desk. 

“I want to know what he did wrong that you kicked him out,” Kono said. 

“Will Five-O be getting a new member to replace him?” Jenny inquired. 

“It’s not going to be easy for Danny over at HPD,” Chin said. “I know there was a lot of resentment that you picked someone so junior as your second in command.” 

“Danny’s a good cop!” Kono exclaimed indignantly. “Just because he got in an argument with you while he was drunk....you know how bad he felt about that girl!” 

“He looked so broken up when he came out of your office,” May said. “I wanted to give him a hug.” 

“Everyone, _shut up!_ ” McGarrett stood behind his desk facing the semicircle of his staff. “Danny has been temporarily reassigned. He has not been shot, he has not been exiled to Alaska, and _I will not discuss this any further._ Now,” he scanned the lab report quickly, “Let’s work this case! Danno, I want you to....” McGarrett stopped dead. 

“Danny isn’t here,” Kono said quietly, with an edge of resentment. 

McGarrett turned a steely blue gaze on Kono as Chin edged in front of him and made calming gestures. 

“That’s right, he isn’t,” McGarrett said in a low, carefully controlled tone. “So you’re going to have to step up and do some detective work. The robbers must keep their getaway car parked nearby, or have a third man waiting in it. That station is in a business district. I want you to see if any of the shops were still open and if anyone saw anything. Chin, go over the lab reports from all three robberies and see if there’s anything we missed. Now, everyone, get out of my office and get to work!” 

The telephone rang. 

“McGarrett!” 

“Steve, my secretary talked to Jenny and she said you were reassigning Danny away from Five-O?” 

“Yes, Governor, I’ve arranged for him to be our liaison to HPD.” 

“Steve, Five-O’s personnel matters are your responsibility...” 

“Thanks. I appreciate that,” McGarrett said drily. 

“...but I’m concerned about who will take over as Five-O’s second in command now. Williams has shown he can handle the job. Are you sure this is best?” 

“As you said, Governor, Five-O’s personnel matters are my responsibility,” McGarrett said between his teeth. 

“Yes, of course, but I just wanted to express my concern....” 

“Thank you for your input, Governor. Aloha.” He put the phone down. 

Steve turned to lean against the lanai door behind his desk, looking across at Honolulu Hale. _So far today I’ve become Captain Bligh, the Governor is second-guessing me, and I feel like I’ve cut off my right arm._

“Boss....” 

Steve turned, realizing that Chin hadn’t left with the others. He slumped into his chair, leaning back. “Don’t say it, Chin. Everyone’s fond of Danny, and I can’t expect you to just accept that he’s gone, but I can’t explain.” 

“I know. I understand. I’m sorry, Steve, we’re not making this any easier on you.” Chin said. 

“Let’s just try to get through the day,” McGarrett said, rubbing his eyes. 

Chin left, and McGarrett got up and walked out onto the lanai. _What did he mean, ‘I know’? He can’t, can he?_ Steve wondered briefly. He looked out at the trees tossing in the gentle breeze. _I’m going to miss standing out here with Danny, discussing a case, or just life, drinking coffee in the light of dawn approached from the wrong side. Danno...I’m going to miss you._

_Great, now I’m doing it,_ he thought in disgust. _He’s not dead. I’ll find another partner. Life goes on._  
  


Danny took a left turn. He glanced over at his new partner, in the passenger seat of his car. It had been a week, and he still wasn’t used to seeing someone other than Steve beside him. A tall, thin haole with receding, sandy hair, Gerald Claybairn was probably ten years Danny’s senior but had only recently been promoted to detective. He had a markedly nervous air and a tendency to stammer. 

As though reading Danny’s mind, Claybairn said, “So, I’ve been wanting to ask. What did you do to get assigned partner to the screw-up? The current theory going around is that you got drunk and punched Steve McGarrett, but I assume that’s an exaggeration.” 

“Why do you call yourself a screw-up?” Danny asked mildly. _So that’s what they’re saying, huh? I suppose it could be worse._

“My last partner refused to work with me any more after I tripped and accidentally shot him in the foot. The reason you have to drive is that I totaled two cars. One of them I put into the Ala Wai. Che Fong won’t let me into the lab after the time I knocked over some chemical bottles and they had to evacuate the whole floor. And the time I broke his favorite microscope. I’m not allowed to cook in the staff room because once I left my soup on the stove and went to a case and the fire department had to come and the whole kitchen was ruined by the water.” 

“Well, try not to shoot me, and I’m sure we’ll get along fine,” Danny told him. “And no, I didn’t punch Steve. How did you make detective?” 

“Well, I think they hadn’t fired me because I got the highest score on the proficiency exam, the written part, of course, and it would make their hiring practices look bad. I made detective because I found the evidence that cracked the First Hawaiian Bank robbery.” 

“That was you?” Danny asked. “Nice work! We wouldn’t have been able to catch them if you hadn’t noticed those misplaced papers.” 

Claybairn beamed. 

“I’m sure if you just had more confidence in yourself, you wouldn’t make so many mistakes,” Danny encouraged him. 

“It’s easy for you to say,” Claybairn said resentfully. “You’re the sort of person everyone likes. Charming, handsome, promoted to Five-O practically right out of the police academy. ‘Steve McGarrett’s fair-haired boy.’” 

“Well, not any more,” Danny said grimly. “Don’t you read the paper? And no one at HPD seems to like me much, although I don’t know what I ever did to them.” 

“They were envious, and now they see a chance to kick you when you’re down.” 

Danny sighed. “Well, let’s go investigate this purse snatching.” _At least Five-O isn’t likely to be there, too. I wonder how long I can go before I have to face Steve again? That day in his office he couldn’t even stand to look at me._

  


**[](AuthorsNote.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](KingoftheHill.html)**  
---|---  
  
###  [Return to The Telephone Rang](../TheTelephoneRang.html)


	2. Chapter 2

  


**[](AuthorsNote.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](KingoftheHill.html)**  
---|---  
  
**Chapter 1 – The First Confession**

Steve McGarrett looked up at the clock. Eleven o’clock on a Friday night. _Nothing more I can do here today. Might as well knock off and go home,_ he thought. 

The telephone rang. 

“McGarrett.” 

“Steve...Chin here.” Chin Ho Kelly sounded hesitant. “I just got a call from Yuki down at Mama’s Bar. She says Danny’s there, and he’s pretty out of it. She doesn’t want him driving home like that, but I’ve got two kids sick with the flu, and my wife is exhausted from staying up with them last night....” 

“You stay with your kids. I’ll take him home,” McGarrett assured Chin. 

“Go easy on him, boss...he was really broken up about what happened today.” 

“He’s going to have to grow a thicker skin if he wants to be a cop,” McGarrett snapped, then in a gentler voice said, “Don’t worry, Chin, I won’t chew him out.”  
  


At Mama’s Bar, a dive favored by law enforcement, McGarrett found Danny at one end of the bar, slumped over and mumbling, a half-empty glass of beer and an empty shot glass in front of him. Yuki, the establishment’s regular waitress, hurried over. 

“Boilermakers, Yuki?” McGarrett asked, raising his eyebrows. “You know you’re not supposed to serve an intoxicated customer.” 

“I’m sorry, Mr. McGarrett, but he seemed OK until the last one. He kept going on about some girl, and I felt sorry for him.” 

McGarrett settled Danny’s tab, then said, “Come on, Danny, let’s go,” draping Danny’s arm over his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. “Yuki, help me with the door, will you?” 

“Steve?” Danny asked, his voice slurred. “...’m sorry, Steve, I blew it. Looked right in my eyes....” he trailed off. 

“I know, Danny,” McGarrett said gently, steering him towards the door. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Detective Williams’ car can stay here until he comes to pick it up,” Yuki told McGarrett. “He seemed so unhappy. You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take him home and tuck him into bed,” he reassured her. 

He propped Danny against the side of his car while he got the door open, then lowered him into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. 

“...right in my eyes...couldn’t reach her hand....” Danny was saying. “...she _screamed_...couldn’t help her...couldn’t....” 

“Easy, Danny, easy,” McGarrett said, putting his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I’m going to take you home now.” 

Behind the wheel, he realized that he didn’t actually know the address, and he was pretty sure that Danny in his current state would be no help. He sighed, leaned over, and slid his hand into Danny’s jacket to extract his wallet. Getting the address from his Five-O ID, McGarrett drove through the night-time streets of Honolulu to an attractive small high-rise building. 

“OK, Danny, you’re home,” McGarrett said, opening the passenger door. 

“Home?” Danny looked up blearily. 

McGarrett supported him up to the glass doors of the building, locked at this late hour. “Keys, Danny?” he asked. Danny was leaning against McGarrett’s shoulder, apparently dead to the world. “No, huh?” 

Taking a deep breath, McGarrett patted him down until he located a bunch of keys, then reached into his pants pocket and fished them out. Supporting Danny with one arm, he tried keys until one opened the door. 

Up in front of the door to Danny’s apartment, located from the building directory in the lobby, McGarrett repeated the process. “Danny, you should really get a girlfriend for this sort of thing,” McGarrett grumbled. “Although I suppose she wouldn’t be able to lift you.” 

“...girlfriend...Steve....” Danny mumbled disconnectedly as McGarrett attempted to get them both through the door, extracting the keys in the process. 

Inside, he leaned against the closed door and held Danny against himself with one arm while he tried to remove his jacket with the other. He unfastened Danny’s shoulder holster from his pants and leaned over to hang holster and gun from the coat rack by the door. While he was in the middle of this process Danny put his arms around McGarrett’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Steve was so startled that for a minute he kissed him back. 

Recalling himself, he pushed Danny gently away from him, having to catch him as he swayed. “Hey! Danny! I don’t know where you think you are, but it’s me, Steve!” 

“Yes, it’s you, Steve,” Danny said, clutching McGarrett’s shoulder. “Always been you, Steve...I...I take girls out, I try, but I never...never feel anything...not like with you....” 

He continued, “...always you, Steve, I don’t...I don’t know why...tried to ignore it....” Danny was leaning against McGarrett now, his head on his shoulder, supported by McGarrett’s left arm. 

“Oh, Danny....” McGarrett said, his voice a mixture of pain and resignation. He closed his eyes and put a hand over his face for a minute. He took a deep breath. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” he said, as briskly as he could manage. 

“...bed...yes, Steve....” Danny said indistinctly against McGarrett’s jacket front. 

McGarrett managed to steer him through the living room and into the bedroom. Danny’s apartment was furnished in warm browns and tans, with tall shelves of books, quite tidy for a bachelor apartment. He noticed the model sailing ship he’d given Danny for Christmas last year on prominent display in the living room. Once in the bedroom, he guided Danny to the bed, pulled back the covers, and sat him on the edge. “Wait here, I’m going to get you a glass of water,” McGarrett told him. 

He filled a glass in the kitchen, somewhat surprised to see Danny still upright when he returned. He put the glass in Danny’s unresisting hand, steadying and guiding him while he drank from it. Setting the empty glass on the nightstand, McGarrett took another deep breath. “I’ve come this far, might as well finish the job,” he said to himself. 

He knelt to remove Danny’s shoes and socks, then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, revealing Danny’s muscular shoulders and chest. _I guess he actually uses those weights in the corner,_ Steve thought irrelevantly. 

“OK, Danny, stand up,” McGarrett said, half lifting him from the bed. He unfastened Danny’s pants and pulled them down with one hand, leaving him wearing only a pair of tight, black briefs. Danny had his arms around McGarrett’s neck again, and when he overbalanced onto the bed, he pulled McGarrett down with him so that he found himself lying sprawled full-length on top of an unclothed Danny. 

“Steve....” Danny said, smiling dreamily up at McGarrett. Then his eyelids fluttered closed and he went limp. 

McGarrett gently removed Danny’s arms from around his neck and pulled the bedcovers up to tuck him in. He sighed, patted Danny on the shoulder, and went out, leaving Danny’s clothing neatly folded and his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter with a note, “Your car is at Mama’s Bar.   –McGarrett”.  
  


Danny woke up the next morning in bed with a pounding headache. He mentally retraced the steps of the previous day. _That girl...oh, God, that_ scream, _but then...went to Mama’s Bar...wanted to do anything to forget that scream...Steve was there...took me home...Oh, God,_ Oh, GOD, _what did I_ say, _what did I_ do, _I...No, no, no, no, no! Oh, please, let that be another dream, please don’t let me have told Steve how I feel, don’t let me have actually_ kissed _him, oh,_ GOD! Danny’s thought processes caught up to the point where he had passed out in his bed. Under the combined weight of alcohol and memory, Danny staggered to the bathroom and threw up. 

He spent the weekend in agony. _Is there anything else I don’t remember? What does Steve think? He didn’t say anything, but he must be disgusted if he actually believes that I’m a...a....and in love with him....Can he forget it, assume I was just drunk? Oh,_ God, _what have I_ DONE?  
  


On Monday morning McGarrett sat in his office going through the motions. He felt like he hadn’t slept all weekend, ever since Danny’s confession. Instead he had lain awake wrestling with his conscience, trying to come to the decision he knew he must. He finally buzzed his receptionist and said, “May, tell Danny I want to see him.” 

Danny came in looking as though he were going to face a firing squad. He stood in front of McGarrett’s desk, looking down at his feet. “Steve, I’m really sorry. What I said...and...and did Friday night was inexcusable. I...I hope you can forget it happened.” 

“I’m sorry, Danny, I can’t.” 

“Steve....” Danny looked up pleadingly. McGarrett found he couldn’t meet that gaze, and looked down at his desk blotter. 

“I’m afraid we can’t be partners any longer. I’m reassigning you as Five-O’s liaison to HPD. You’ll work with a new partner there and also stay on top of all their cases. Take today off, then report tomorrow to Chief Dann.” 

“I’ll...go clean out my desk, then.” Danny was clearly making an effort to keep his voice steady, but wasn’t quite succeeding. 

“You’re still part of Five-O. You’ll keep your office. Report to Chin Ho on the major cases HPD is working.” _Why did I tell him to keep his office? The whole point was to arrange it so I wouldn’t have to see him every day,_ Steve thought.  
  


Tuesday morning. Chin Ho came into Steve’s office. Steve was sitting with his elbows propped on the desk and his face in his hands, looking over the tips of his fingers. 

“Steve...did something happen with Danny yesterday?” Chin asked hesitantly. 

“I’ve reassigned him as liaison to HPD. He’ll report to you on their cases.” McGarrett said tersely. 

“Danny isn’t your partner anymore?” 

“That’s what I said,” McGarrett snapped. “What about the lab report on the latest service station robbery?” 

“Not ready, yet, Boss,” Chin said. 

“Go tell Che Fong to put a move on it! Sooner or later those guys are going to shoot someone.” 

“Steve...whatever Danny said or did, can’t you let it go? He’s a good cop.” 

_“Who said he wasn’t?”_ McGarrett stood up, leaning forward with his hands on his desk. “I am not discussing my personnel decisions. Now go get me that lab report!” 

“Yes, Boss,” Chin said impassively, and turned and strode from the office. 

Steve sat down and put a hand over his eyes. _I had no choice. I’m only human. But no one will understand and I can never explain it to them. So, what’s new with this ‘stinking job’? That’s what Danny called it. Danny...I’m sorry, Danny. No choice at all._  
  


Kono came into McGarrett’s office holding a folder. “Here’s the lab report on the robbery, Boss. Is it true that you had a fight with Danny?” 

“Give me that report,” McGarrett snapped. 

Chin came in. “Anything new in the lab report?” he asked. 

He was followed by May and Jenny. “Mr. McGarrett, I just had a request from HPD for Danny’s personnel files. They said you reassigned him there?” Jenny sounded confused. 

“Is that why Danny looked so upset when he left yesterday?” May asked. 

“Well, it looks like everyone’s here now....” McGarrett began. 

“Except Danny,” Kono said under his breath. 

“...so I might as well announce that I’ve reassigned Danny as liaison to HPD. He’ll report to Five-O on HPD’s investigations and ensure that we work together smoothly,” McGarrett said. 

“Danny isn’t your partner anymore?” May asked. “Is that what this column means?” she said, holding out a folded newspaper. 

McGarrett glanced at the line in Eddie Sherman’s gossip column, “Danny Williams no longer McGarrett’s fair-haired boy?” He flung the newspaper into the trash can beside his desk. 

“I want to know what he did wrong that you kicked him out,” Kono said. 

“Will Five-O be getting a new member to replace him?” Jenny inquired. 

“It’s not going to be easy for Danny over at HPD,” Chin said. “I know there was a lot of resentment that you picked someone so junior as your second in command.” 

“Danny’s a good cop!” Kono exclaimed indignantly. “Just because he got in an argument with you while he was drunk....you know how bad he felt about that girl!” 

“He looked so broken up when he came out of your office,” May said. “I wanted to give him a hug.” 

“Everyone, _shut up!_ ” McGarrett stood behind his desk facing the semicircle of his staff. “Danny has been temporarily reassigned. He has not been shot, he has not been exiled to Alaska, and _I will not discuss this any further._ Now,” he scanned the lab report quickly, “Let’s work this case! Danno, I want you to....” McGarrett stopped dead. 

“Danny isn’t here,” Kono said quietly, with an edge of resentment. 

McGarrett turned a steely blue gaze on Kono as Chin edged in front of him and made calming gestures. 

“That’s right, he isn’t,” McGarrett said in a low, carefully controlled tone. “So you’re going to have to step up and do some detective work. The robbers must keep their getaway car parked nearby, or have a third man waiting in it. That station is in a business district. I want you to see if any of the shops were still open and if anyone saw anything. Chin, go over the lab reports from all three robberies and see if there’s anything we missed. Now, everyone, get out of my office and get to work!” 

The telephone rang. 

“McGarrett!” 

“Steve, my secretary talked to Jenny and she said you were reassigning Danny away from Five-O?” 

“Yes, Governor, I’ve arranged for him to be our liaison to HPD.” 

“Steve, Five-O’s personnel matters are your responsibility...” 

“Thanks. I appreciate that,” McGarrett said drily. 

“...but I’m concerned about who will take over as Five-O’s second in command now. Williams has shown he can handle the job. Are you sure this is best?” 

“As you said, Governor, Five-O’s personnel matters are my responsibility,” McGarrett said between his teeth. 

“Yes, of course, but I just wanted to express my concern....” 

“Thank you for your input, Governor. Aloha.” He put the phone down. 

Steve turned to lean against the lanai door behind his desk, looking across at Honolulu Hale. _So far today I’ve become Captain Bligh, the Governor is second-guessing me, and I feel like I’ve cut off my right arm._

“Boss....” 

Steve turned, realizing that Chin hadn’t left with the others. He slumped into his chair, leaning back. “Don’t say it, Chin. Everyone’s fond of Danny, and I can’t expect you to just accept that he’s gone, but I can’t explain.” 

“I know. I understand. I’m sorry, Steve, we’re not making this any easier on you.” Chin said. 

“Let’s just try to get through the day,” McGarrett said, rubbing his eyes. 

Chin left, and McGarrett got up and walked out onto the lanai. _What did he mean, ‘I know’? He can’t, can he?_ Steve wondered briefly. He looked out at the trees tossing in the gentle breeze. _I’m going to miss standing out here with Danny, discussing a case, or just life, drinking coffee in the light of dawn approached from the wrong side. Danno...I’m going to miss you._

_Great, now I’m doing it,_ he thought in disgust. _He’s not dead. I’ll find another partner. Life goes on._  
  


Danny took a left turn. He glanced over at his new partner, in the passenger seat of his car. It had been a week, and he still wasn’t used to seeing someone other than Steve beside him. A tall, thin haole with receding, sandy hair, Gerald Claybairn was probably ten years Danny’s senior but had only recently been promoted to detective. He had a markedly nervous air and a tendency to stammer. 

As though reading Danny’s mind, Claybairn said, “So, I’ve been wanting to ask. What did you do to get assigned partner to the screw-up? The current theory going around is that you got drunk and punched Steve McGarrett, but I assume that’s an exaggeration.” 

“Why do you call yourself a screw-up?” Danny asked mildly. _So that’s what they’re saying, huh? I suppose it could be worse._

“My last partner refused to work with me any more after I tripped and accidentally shot him in the foot. The reason you have to drive is that I totaled two cars. One of them I put into the Ala Wai. Che Fong won’t let me into the lab after the time I knocked over some chemical bottles and they had to evacuate the whole floor. And the time I broke his favorite microscope. I’m not allowed to cook in the staff room because once I left my soup on the stove and went to a case and the fire department had to come and the whole kitchen was ruined by the water.” 

“Well, try not to shoot me, and I’m sure we’ll get along fine,” Danny told him. “And no, I didn’t punch Steve. How did you make detective?” 

“Well, I think they hadn’t fired me because I got the highest score on the proficiency exam, the written part, of course, and it would make their hiring practices look bad. I made detective because I found the evidence that cracked the First Hawaiian Bank robbery.” 

“That was you?” Danny asked. “Nice work! We wouldn’t have been able to catch them if you hadn’t noticed those misplaced papers.” 

Claybairn beamed. 

“I’m sure if you just had more confidence in yourself, you wouldn’t make so many mistakes,” Danny encouraged him. 

“It’s easy for you to say,” Claybairn said resentfully. “You’re the sort of person everyone likes. Charming, handsome, promoted to Five-O practically right out of the police academy. ‘Steve McGarrett’s fair-haired boy.’” 

“Well, not any more,” Danny said grimly. “Don’t you read the paper? And no one at HPD seems to like me much, although I don’t know what I ever did to them.” 

“They were envious, and now they see a chance to kick you when you’re down.” 

Danny sighed. “Well, let’s go investigate this purse snatching.” _At least Five-O isn’t likely to be there, too. I wonder how long I can go before I have to face Steve again? That day in his office he couldn’t even stand to look at me._

  


**[](AuthorsNote.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](KingoftheHill.html)**  
---|---  
  
###  [Return to The Telephone Rang](../TheTelephoneRang.html)


	3. Chapter 3 – The Second Confession

  


**[](KingoftheHill.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](FirstDate.html)**  
---|---  
  
**Chapter 3 – The Second Confession**

Danny opened his eyes. It took him a minute to remember where he was. _Was there a helicopter?_ Now he was in bed in a dimly-lit hospital room. He realized to his surprise that Steve was asleep sitting up in a chair next to the bed. His head was thrown back against the wall and his mouth was open a little. Danny found his disheveled state rather endearing. _Was he sitting up with me? I suppose he was probably just waiting to question me about the shooting._ Danny tried to sit up, letting out an involuntary groan and bringing Steve up out of his chair. 

“Danny, you’re finally awake,” Steve said, giving him a smile that made him forget the pain. “Don’t try to get up.” 

“Steve...how bad is it?” Danny asked. 

“The doctors got the bullet out and patched you up. You lost a lot of blood, but they say you’re going to be fine.” 

“Thank you for rescuing me. I was afraid I wasn’t going to make it out of that room.” 

Steve stood up abruptly, turning away from the bed. “I’ll tell the doctors you’re awake,” he said, his voice sounding a bit odd. “I have to go to the office, but I’ll be by later.” He left the room. 

_What was that about? Is there something he’s not telling me? Am I dying? Am I in trouble?_ Danny wondered.   
  


Danny spent most of the day drifting in and out of sleep. The doctors had given him morphine for the pain, and it was mostly working, but it made it hard to focus. Chin and Kono came in with a huge bunch of flowers and a card from everyone at Five-O. “As soon as they say you can eat real food my mom is going to make you her special get-well soup,” Kono told him. 

Claybairn limped down on crutches to thank him. “It’s my fault you got shot. You saved my life.” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Danny told him. 

“I shouldn’t have let him grab my gun.” 

“It could have happened to anyone. He wasn’t a suspect, you had no reason to believe he’d do anything like that, and you were helping move him.” 

“Danny...you’re the only person at HPD who’s ever really been nice to me. I won’t forget that.” 

“You’re a good detective. You just need more confidence,” Danny assured him. “Now go put your leg up. I’m sure you shouldn’t be walking around.”   
  


When darkness had long since fallen outside the window, Steve returned. Danny heard him talking to a nurse outside. “I’m sorry, it’s after visiting hours.” 

“I have to talk to Williams on urgent police business.” 

“Very well, but not too long.” 

“Can you see that we’re not disturbed for a while?” 

“Yes, Mr. McGarrett.” 

Steve came into the room. _He looks really uncomfortable. Urgent police business—is he here to grill me about the shooting? I should have been able to stop Auston from getting Claybairn’s gun,_ Danny thought. _Or is it that he just doesn’t want to have to talk to me at all?_

Steve carried an orchid plant, which seemed incongruous with his expression. He set it beside the flowers from Five-O. “How are you feeling, Danny?” 

“Better,” Danny said, looking at Steve warily. He had convinced the nurse to prop the head of the bed up for him earlier, so at least he felt more prepared to face the music than if he were flat on his back. 

Steve sat down beside the bed, his hands resting half-clenched on his thighs. _If it didn’t seem so unlikely for Steve, I’d say he looked nervous,_ Danny thought. 

“Danny....” Steve began, then trailed off. 

“Steve, just say it,” Danny told him. “Are you here to question me about what happened this afternoon? Am I under investigation?” 

“What? No, of course not,” said Steve, looking up in surprise. “There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened, and by your actions you almost certainly saved the lives of Claybairn and Doctor Cutter at the risk of your own. I intend to recommend you for a commendation.” 

“Then why are you looking so grim?” 

“Am I?” Steve smiled ruefully. “I suppose it’s because what I have to say is difficult for me. Danny, I owe you an explanation for my decision to reassign you.” 

“Steve, I understand why you did it. I could hardly expect anything else after what I said.” Danny looked away. 

“No, you don’t understand.” Steve took a deep breath and stared down at his hands. “When I was younger...at the Academy...I had to come to terms with some things about myself. Danny, I’m...a homosexual.” 

“Steve? You? But...but...then....” Danny sounded stunned. 

“When you came to work for me, of course I couldn’t help but notice that you’re a handsome man, and you’ve become a very good cop. I suppose that’s why I fell for you,” Steve said, finally looking up at Danny with a smile. 

Danny could feel himself blushing. 

“As long as I knew that anything between us was impossible, I could ignore those feelings. But when you told me you felt...the same way....In the Navy, things were different. It wasn’t easy, but people were generally willing to turn a blind eye. When I took the job with Five-O, I knew I could no longer...indulge myself. However discreet I might be, the risk of being found out and ruined wasn’t worth it. So, I’ve been alone since then.” 

“Steve...if I came back to Five-O, couldn’t we both just ignore our feelings?” Danny pleaded. 

“No. I’m flesh and blood, not a saint,” Steve said. He leaned forward and took Danny’s hand. “When you get out of here, and we’re partners again, I want us to see where our feelings lead.” He gave Danny a look that made him blush again. 

_I can’t believe this._ “Steve...level with me. Is it worse than they said? Am I dying?” 

“Danny! No, you’re going to be fine.” Steve was holding Danny’s hand between both of his own. 

“The last two weeks felt like a nightmare,” Danny said, “but this _has_ to be a dream.” 

“No dream,” Steve assured him. “Now, I’d better leave and let you get some rest. I’ll come back to see you in the morning. We’ll...take it slow.” He gave a look up at the window in the door, then said, “Just this once,” and leaned over to give Danny a quick kiss on the mouth before leaving. 

Steve....Danny thought, still half stunned by Steve’s revelations and fogged by the morphine. _If that was a dream, it was certainly a good one._   
  


The next morning Steve stopped by before work. “Good morning, Danny,” he said with a smile. 

“Good morning, Steve,” Danny said, uncertainly. Could _I have dreamed that? With the painkillers and everything?_ he wondered. 

Steve stepped to the side of the bed, reached down, and gave Danny’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Not a dream, then. Danny smiled up at him. 

“I brought you a newspaper,” Steve told him. “We made it above the fold, and they broke out your college graduation photo for the human interest story inside. You look very cute in your mortarboard,” he added.   
  


Danny was in the hospital for a week. Steve stopped by every morning and evening to visit. On the last day he borrowed Danny’s keys and brought him an overnight bag with a change of clothes. 

“If you like, I was thinking of coming to stay with you for a few days to help out until you’re feeling better,” Steve said. 

“But, Steve...surely you have better things to do,” Danny protested. 

“Nope. Also, I thought this way we could start to get to know each other’s off-duty selves.” 

“Steve, I don’t believe you _have_ an ‘off-duty self’,” Danny said with a grin. 

“I guess you’ll see....” 

Danny leaned over to try to pull on his pants and couldn’t stifle a groan. “Let me help you,” Steve offered. “You don’t have to be self-conscious...I’ve already undressed you once.” 

“Don’t remind me....”   
  


Steve drove Danny home. Although he guided the big car as carefully as he could through the bumps and turns, he could see that Danny’s jaw was set and the sweat stood out on his face. 

Steve parked straight across the front of the doors to Danny’s building with his usual disregard for marked curbs. He helped Danny out of the car. “Easy, Danny. Lean on me all you want.” 

Danny was concentrating too hard on not crying out in pain out to say anything, but he put his arm around Steve and accepted his support as they walked through the unlocked glass doors and rode the elevator to his floor. 

At Danny’s apartment, Steve unlocked the door. _By now I know which key it is,_ he thought. “You look like you could stand to lie down,” he said, helping Danny to the bedroom, pulling back the bedcovers, and settling him on the bed. 

“Thanks, Steve,” Danny said, breathing hard. 

Steve fetched a glass of water and set it on the nightstand next to Danny’s pain medication. 

“You’ll be more comfortable in your pajamas,” Steve said. 

“Third drawer from the top.” 

Steve fetched a dark blue pair. 

“Do you want help changing?” 

“I think I can handle it this time.” 

Steve sat in the living room flipping through the budget report he had brought with him without seeing it. _Am I doing the right thing, or just being self-indulgent? Is Chin right, that what makes me and Danny happy could also good for Five-O? Can I possibly make Danny happy? He’s never had a relationship with a man before. He’s probably never thought through the implications, the problems. Hiding, lying, secrets, shame...for a few moments of stolen happiness._

Steve tossed aside the report and paced to the lanai doors, looking out at the view of white buildings and green mountains. In the distance, a rainbow arched over the Manoa Valley. He sighed, and went into the bedroom to check on Danny. 

Danny was asleep, lying on his right side half curled up. He’d managed the pajamas, but the bedcovers still lay at his bare feet, and he looked absurdly young and vulnerable. Steve felt a pang as he pulled the covers up and tucked them around Danny’s shoulders. _Ten years between us, and a bigger gulf in the things I’ve seen and done. But he’s a cop, and a good one. He’s tougher than he looks._

Steve went back into the living room and stepped out onto the lanai. _If it’s not making Danny unhappy. If it takes nothing from Five-O. Maybe it’s OK to be self-indulgent for once...._   
  


For the next week Steve spent his off-duty time at Danny’s place. He fixed Danny soup, ran errands, changed his dressing, and matter-of-factly helped him with whatever he needed. He insisted on sleeping on the sofa in the living room. 

“But, Steve, it’s not even long enough for you. I have a double bed, there’s plenty of room. Why don’t you just sleep here?” 

“I’m no good at resisting temptation.” Steve gave a half-smile. 

“If that’s true, then that night you took me home and I was coming on to you, why didn’t you take me up on it? I seem to remember being in bed with you after you undressed me.” 

“I couldn’t resist kissing you back, if you recall, but I was determined then that it was impossible for us to have anything. Besides, in the state you were in, I would have been taking advantage. Even so, if you hadn’t passed out in the end, I might not have made it out of here.” 

“Steve....” 

“Wait until you’re feeling better,” Steve promised.   
  


Chin Ho came into McGarrett’s office with a lab report. As McGarrett perused it, Chin asked, “How’s Danny doing?” 

“Better. He should be able to come back next week.” 

“You told him how you feel about him?” 

Steve looked up sharply. “Yeah. Chin, how did you _know?”_

“I’ve been a detective for more than twenty years, Boss. I observe people, and I can’t stop doing it just because the people are my friends.” 

“Did you know how Danny felt?” 

“Yes.” 

“I never realized,” Steve said, chagrined. 

“You were too close to the problem. Steve, I’m sorry about that night you had to go pick Danny up. I knew it wasn’t a good idea, but someone had to, and my kids....” 

“Let’s hope it was all for the best in the end,” Steve said with a smile. 

  


**[](KingoftheHill.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](FirstDate.html)**  
---|---  
  
###  [Return to The Telephone Rang](../TheTelephoneRang.html)


	4. Chapter 4 – First Date

  


**[](TheSecondConfession.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](TheBox.html)**  
---|---  
  
**Chapter 4 – First Date**

Danny looked around the Five-O office. May had hung a banner reading “Welcome back, Danny” on one wall, and the table in the center of the office was laden with food. Standing around it were Five-O, Che Fong and his lab crew, Lt. Kealoha and Gerald Claybairn from HPD, and even the Governor. Danny was happy to be back at work and able to eat real food again, and, even more, was looking forward to that night. Steve had asked him out to dinner, as an actual date. 

McGarrett came in from his office and called for everyone’s attention. “Since it looks like the entire Danny Williams fan club is here, and this time also Danny himself,” he said, with a pointed glance at Kono, who looked abashed, “this is a good time to announce that Danny is returning to his duties at Five-O as my partner and second-in-command.” There was general applause and calls of “Danny! Speech!” 

Danny said, “First, I’m gratified to know that there’s a ‘Danny Williams Fan Club’” he said, giving Steve a smile. “I want to thank all of you for your support. I hope you haven’t been giving Steve too hard a time, since I also want to thank Steve, for saving my life the other day...and...and for giving me a second chance.” Danny found himself suddenly emotional, and took refuge in drinking from his paper cup of juice. 

He accepted congratulations on his recovery from everyone, and hugs from May and Kono. “What did Steve mean by ‘and this time also Danny himself’?” Danny asked him. 

“I have no idea, bruddah,” Kono said with an innocent look. 

“Sure, sure. Thanks, Kono.” Danny clapped him on the shoulder. 

Fortunately, no one seemed to be asking exactly what had happened to cause Danny’s reassignment in the first place. The general assumption seemed to be that he and Steve had argued about something. 

Chin Ho said, “Welcome back, Danny.” 

“Thanks, Chin.” 

“Be good to Steve. This wasn’t easy for him, either. I’m afraid everyone gave him a hard time.” 

“The ‘Danny Williams Fan Club’?” 

“Yes. It got pretty tense around here. But then when you got shot...Steve can be a hothead sometimes, but I’ve never seen him like that. If it weren’t for Lt. Kealoha holding him back, he would have just run straight down the hall into that gunfire to try and rescue you.” 

“Chin...thanks.” 

Claybairn told him, “Danny, I’m so happy for you. But I’ll miss you. You were the best partner I’ve ever had.” 

“Hang in there, Claybairn. And stay in touch. I look forward to working with you at our crime scenes,” Danny said. 

“Lt. Kealoha,” Danny said. “Thank you for helping get me out of that room. And I hear from Chin that you stopped Steve from getting shot on my behalf, so thanks for that, too.” 

“He was really upset. I guess he felt guilty about reassigning you. It must be nice to have a boss who cares so much.” 

“Yeah,” Danny said with a secret smile. 

The governor came to shake Danny’s hand. “I’m so glad to see you back,” he said. “I told Steve it would be a huge loss to Five-O if he gave up someone who had acquitted himself as well as second-in- command as you have.” 

“I appreciate that, Governor,” Danny told him. _Poor Steve. He was just trying to do the right thing, and he couldn’t explain it to anyone, even me,_ Danny thought. He drifted over to where Steve was, oddly enough, talking to Claybairn. 

Claybairn was saying, “Danny and I worked the fourth robbery, and I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but while I was in the hospital I was wondering...no one ever found any leads to the getaway car, did they?” 

“No. No one saw anything at any of the scenes.” 

“So, I was thinking, maybe no one saw them leave in a car because they didn’t have a car, maybe they didn’t even leave!” Claybairn said excitedly. “Danny showed me the reports on the other robberies, and everyone said the robbers were shorter than average.” 

“Yes, we wondered if they could be women under those masks,” Danny said, joining the conversation. 

“But what if they aren’t women, what if they’re boys?” Claybairn said. “With bicycles, not cars!” 

“Steve, he may be onto something!” Danny said. “At that scene, there were a couple of boys on bikes. I talked to one, maybe 14 or 15, he said he hadn’t seen anything. I thought it was a bit late for kids to be out on a school night, but, you know, busy parents...but where would kids get guns? And those service stations were pretty far apart for a bicycle ride.” 

McGarrett said, “They could have been toy guns—none of the attendants knew anything much about firearms. But the distance...what if they’re working with an adult? He could have dropped them off from a van some distance away. This could be it. Danny, do you have the name and address of that kid you talked to?” 

“Yeah, in my office.” Danny went to get his notebook. 

When he returned, McGarrett looked around at the party and said, “I’m sorry, Danny,” with a rueful smile. 

“It’s OK, Steve.” Danny smiled. 

McGarrett announced, “I’m sorry, everyone, but I have to borrow the guest of honor. Please stay and enjoy yourselves. Danno, Claybairn, you’re with me.” They left amid an indignant outcry.   
  


The address they pulled up to in the late afternoon light was a small, run-down two-story apartment building. McGarrett knocked. 

“Mrs. Kanapali?” he asked the thin, tired-looking woman in a flowered dress who answered the door. 

“Yes?” 

“McGarrett, Five-O. We’d like to ask your son Henry a few questions.” 

Unexpectedly, she burst into tears. “He’s a good kid! He’s only 14, he didn’t want to do it, but he was scared! Last night he told me was happening, he wanted to stop, but the man threatened him!” 

“Where is Henry now?” McGarrett asked gently. 

“He went off with that man, that ice cream man. I couldn’t stop him!” 

“Ice cream man?” 

“He drives an ice cream truck around the neighborhood. Henry said he asked him and his friend Doug if they wanted to make some easy money, that it would be fun, like cops and robbers on TV.” 

“Mrs. Kanapali, did Henry say where they were going tonight?” McGarrett asked. 

“No. The man doesn’t tell them. But it can’t be too far, since he said he’d be home by seven.” 

“Can you describe the truck?”   
  


Back in the car McGarrett called central dispatch and put out an APB for the ice cream truck, warning that there were minors inside. 

“Let’s take a drive around the service stations in the area,” McGarrett said. They cruised through the city streets in the big, black car, looking out for the truck, until they heard a report on the radio that it had been sighted. They screeched towards the scene, siren blaring. When they reached the pursuit, McGarrett angled his car across the road, trapping the truck between it and the oncoming blue-and-whites. He and Danny jumped out, pointing their guns at the driver and approaching the truck. 

McGarrett pulled the driver out, ordering Claybairn around to the back to look for the kids. “Book him, Danno!” McGarrett snapped. 

_Nice to hear that again,_ Danny thought. 

Claybairn reappeared with Henry Kanapali and another boy of the same age, just as a car pulled up and Chin and Kono got out. 

“Detective Claybairn, I leave all this to you,” McGarrett said. “It’s thanks to your observations that we cracked the case.” 

“Way to go, Gerald!” Danny congratulated him. 

“Chin, can you and Kono handle the Five-O end of things?” Steve asked him quietly, looking at his watch. 

“Sure, Steve. You and Danny enjoy your dinner,” Chin told him. 

“How do you do it?” Steve asked. 

“Twenty years a detective, Boss!” 

“Come on, Danny, if we step on it we can still make our reservation,” Steve said.   
  


In the car on the way to Waikiki Steve glanced over at Danny. _He looks a bit self-conscious. I suppose it is our first date._ In honor of the party Steve had put on his good navy blue suit. Danny was wearing a slightly shiny brown with a subtle pinstripe. _It suits him,_ Steve thought. Danny glanced up, and Steve quickly looked away. _This is silly. How many times have we ridden together in this car? For that matter, how many meals have we shared? But it’s not the same this time._   
  


They were in Duke’s Canoe Club, seated at a table overlooking the beach, with the gentle surge of the ocean providing a pleasant background rhythm. Casting around for a topic of conversation, Steve said, “Your partner...ex-partner,” with a smile, “Detective Claybairn certainly came through. Maybe you rubbed off on him.” 

“He’s a good detective. He just needs more confidence in himself. And possibly some more gun safety training.” 

“He seemed to have plenty of confidence when he came up to me in the hospital and chewed me out for not appreciating you,” Steve said ruefully. “A lot of nerve coming from someone who got you shot.” 

“It wasn’t his fault. It could have happened to anyone,” Danny said. 

Steve raised his eyebrows. 

“Well, it was probably more _likely_ to happen to him. But he truly is a good detective. Steve...everyone really gave you a hard time about reassigning me, didn’t they?” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” 

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault. You were just trying to do what was best for Five-O.” 

“Yes. I tried to do the right thing, and it got you shot.” Steve speared a bite of fish and looked down at his plate. “And there was something Chin said...that maybe what was best for Five-O could also be what made people happy. That it would be worse for Five-O to lose you.” 

“How did Chin _know?”_ Danny asked. “I never knew....” 

“He just says that after more than twenty years as a detective, he’s good at observing how people behave, and he can’t stop even when the people are his friends.” 

The waitress came to clear their plates. “Excuse me, but you’re Danny Williams, aren’t you? And you’re Steve McGarrett?” 

“Guilty as charged,” Danny answered with a smile. 

“I thought so! I saw your pictures in the newspaper. You’re heroes!” 

“No, really....” Danny denied. 

“Dessert is on me tonight,” she said, distributing a flirtatious glance impartially on the two of them. 

Danny looked over at Steve and shrugged. 

_It’s hard to believe Danny isn’t interested in women, he charms them so effortlessly. I suppose it’s those innocent blue eyes. I mean, I always assumed...but I guess I never saw him with a steady girlfriend, except for the whirlwind thing with that poor girl who got killed,_ Steve thought. 

“I should warn you, Danny, I’m the jealous type,” Steve said quietly, leaning across the table with a smile. 

“She was looking at you. Besides, she’s not my type,” Danny assured him, smiling back. 

“And what is your type?” Steve blinked flirtatiously at him. 

“About six-two, dark hair, deep blue eyes....” he turned the innocent look on Steve. 

The waitress interrupted with ice cream. 

The check arrived. Danny reached for it, but Steve said, “No, I asked you out, it’s on me. And we’re celebrating your recovery.” 

They walked out into the warm night. “Care to take a walk down the beach?” Steve asked. 

“Sure, why not.” 

They strolled along the water line, watching the waves break under the light of a half moon. 

“So, Danny, what do like to do on your days off?” 

“Besides catching up on the housework, I go surfing with Kono sometimes...I’m not very good, though. Or kayaking, snorkeling...I guess I just like the water. Sometimes I catch a ball game or a movie. What about you, Steve?” 

“Sailing, horseback riding...not that I get around to doing anything like that very often these days. The occasional game of golf with the governor....” 

“I golfed when I was at UH, but I haven’t kept up with it.” 

“Maybe you should take it up again. Golf, fishing, bowling, and watching sports are the things two guys can do together without anyone wondering,” Steve said drily. 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Danny admitted. 

“I’m afraid that being with another man, the best you can have is a sort of half-life. Most of your friends don’t know you’re a couple. Vacations, travel, even dinner out you have to be careful not to do too often. No holding hands on the beach. No kiss goodbye at the airport. Always being on your guard. You’ll have to decide for yourself whether it’s worth it,” Steve said seriously, stopping to look at Danny. “The last thing I want to do is scare you away, but I want you to go into this thing with your eyes open.” 

”It’s better than the alternative. Going out with women because you feel you’re supposed to...poor Jane, I guess I jumped at the chance to marry someone I liked, at least. I...I hoped that would be enough, but now I don’t think it would have been. She deserved better.” Danny looked down at his feet. 

“What happened to her wasn’t your fault, Danny,” Steve said gently, putting his hand on Danny’s shoulder. 

“So, is that alright, then?” Danny asked, looking at Steve’s hand. 

Steve dropped his hand. 

“Steve...I didn’t mean....” 

“No, you’re right. We should have...ground rules.” 

“Like what?” 

“We don’t do anything that would look...unusual...unless we’re in my place or yours with the curtains closed. No talking about anything we wouldn’t want overheard at the office—no telling if May ever listens in. We have to be careful what we do together in our time off. As we saw tonight, we’re recognizable to the public.” 

“It sounds complicated.” 

“Yeah. Is it worth it to you?” Steve asked, looking squarely at Danny, eyebrow raised and jaw slightly outthrust. 

“Yes.” Danny said simply, looking squarely back. 

_God, I wish I could kiss him right now. I guess I should listen to my own lecture,_ Steve thought ruefully. “Shall we head back?” he asked.   
  


Steve pulled his car into a space in front of Danny’s building. 

“Want to come up for some coffee?” Danny asked. 

“Sounds good.” 

Danny made coffee in the kitchen while Steve read the spines of the books in his living room. 

“Here. I’m afraid it’s instant, but the milk is fresh.” 

“Thanks, Danny. Greek Lit, huh?” 

“Yeah...I thought of minoring in it, but I figured psych was more useful to a cop.” 

“I don’t know if I’d say that...lots of examples of human behavior in these stories.” _Lots of men who love other men, too...did he ever think about that, or was it subconscious?_

Steve finished his coffee and stood up. 

“Thank you for dinner,” Danny said, also standing. “I had a really good time.” 

They stood together in front of the door. Danny looked up at Steve. “Kiss me goodnight?” he said lightly, but with a vulnerable look in his eyes. 

Steve put his hands on Danny’s shoulders, then leaned down and kissed him gently. He straightened, looking down. Seeing that Danny wasn’t pulling back, he leaned down and kissed him again. He felt Danny open his mouth under his and slipped his tongue in to meet Danny’s. Danny’s arms went around his neck, and Steve moved his hands down to pull him close, kissing him with increasing passion. _Cool it, Steve, you told him you’d ‘go slow’,_ Steve thought, fighting for control. 

He stepped back. Danny was looking up him with parted lips and a slightly dazed expression that made Steve want to kiss him again, and much more. 

“Steve....” Danny began, stopped to clear his throat, then continued, “Steve, if we don’t have a case come up tomorrow, and you don’t have any other plans...perhaps we could...go fishing?” 

“Sounds like fun.” Steve smiled. “I’ll call you in the morning.” He couldn’t resist giving Danny one last quick kiss on the mouth, then went out.   
  


Danny stood leaning against the door after Steve had left. _Wow. Kissing someone has never felt so...amazing...before. It was a bit weird at first, kissing a man. The smell of cologne and Steve instead of perfume, the feeling of his crisp shirt collar and short hair under my hands instead of a woman’s soft neck...but the strength of his arms, and the feeling of his mouth on mine were just...wow. I wonder if he enjoyed it as much as I did? It seemed like it, but then he stopped...I guess he said we’d go slow, but...I don’t know if I want to._

_The stuff Steve said on the beach...I suppose I never really thought deeply about what it_ meant _to love Steve, since I figured it was a hopeless fantasy. That it meant I was in love with a man. That I was...a homosexual. That decent people would be horrified if they knew. It was easier for the Greeks,_ he thought. _I wonder if that’s why I like Greek literature? My subconscious trying to tell me something? I always knew none of the women I met did it for me, but I never made that final logical step until I met Steve. Is love enough against all the obstacles? Well, it had better be, because having found it, I can’t bear to give it up._

  


**[](TheSecondConfession.html)**| **[Next Chapter-->](TheBox.html)**  
---|---  
  
###  [Return to The Telephone Rang](../TheTelephoneRang.html)


End file.
